A Twist a Camp Rock
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: An affair leads to hell at camp for Brown. Crossing Mitchie Torres might turn out to be the last thing on Earth you wanna do. Look for her and others to make life a living nightmare for all who stand against them. Smitchie,Naitlyn,Jason and Lola JaLa R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Twist a Camp Rock**

**Author: Chantel**

**Disclaimer: Written for pure fun and enjoyment, no harm meant.**

**Rating: Mature at time, other wise PG 15**

**Characters: Main cast of Disney's Camp Rock with my own twist on all.**

**Summary: An affair leads to hell at camp for Brown. Crossing Mitchie Torres might turn out to be the last thing on Earth you wanna do. Look for her and others to make life a living nightmare for all who stand against them.**

**A/N: So when sat down and to write, this story just came out and the more I wrote the more I laughed and loved it. I mean no disrespect to anyone. I hope you all enjoy this and review to let me know. Please don't hurt yourself laughing like I did. I didn't mean to fall off the bed. LOL.**

* * *

Chapter One: Total Teen Chaos

Mitchie didn't know what was worse, learning her mom had cheated on her dad with her camp director, or she was now pregnant with his baby, or the fact that she was no on her way back there and she had to face Shane who hadn't called her like he promised.

"Sweetie, are you going to talk to me a t all?" Connie asked.

"Is it going to rain lepracons?" Mitchie asked.

"I know you aren't happy with any of this, but sweetie I am sorry." Connie said.

"Yeah and little green men are going to pop out of holes in the grounds." Mitchie said getting out of the car once it was parked.

"Do you wanted go settle in?" Connie asked.

"I'm not sleeping in the same cabin as you and that dumbass." Mitchie said. "I'll sleep in the dirt first."

Brown had opened the door and smiled at them. Mitchie cast him a dirty look and walked away with her bag and guitar case. She was walking passed a cabin when she heard her name being called.

"Mitchie, Mitchie." Caitlyn called.

"Caitlyn." Mitchie said running over and hugging her.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn asked.

"To find some place to sleep." Mitchie said.

"There's room in my cabin." Caitlyn said. "I know Lola would love to have you there. By the way, what's with the look?"

"Life." Mitchie said and they head to her cabin. "A Notes?"

"I didn't name the cabin." Caitlyn said.

"No dumbass did." Mitchie mumble and they went inside.

"Who's a dumbass?" Lola asked.

"Men are." Mitchie said. "Mind if I crash here?"

"No, pick a bed and crash." Lola said. "Mitchie you look so different."

"Not you too." Mitchie said.

"Well you do look different." Caitlyn said. "Dark hair, curls that look like any man would love to run his hands through. You're wearing make up that says naughty but nice."

"Revealing clothes and let's say you got curves and you aren't afraid to show them off." Lola added.

"You have this look that hot and flirty." Caitlyn said.

"I needed a change." Mitchie said. "Hot and flirty just seemed to be it."

"Well I like it." Lola said. "It seems to work for you."

"Thanks." Mitchie said. "After the year from hell that I had, change was so needed."

"I have to run, performing tonight." Lola said.

"Cool." Mitchie said. "Can't wait."

Lola left and Mitchie put her things on a bed.

"Cool, next to me." Caitlyn said. "And the look suits you."

Mitchie smiled and then sat down on her bed.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn asked.

"Last summer it seems like my mom did more then cook here." Mitchie said.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"She cheated on my dad with the head dumbass here at camp." Mitchie said.

"Connie and Brown?" Caitlyn said. "Eww, mental picture I so didn't need."

"Caitlyn, the dumbass is living with us and got my mom pregnant." Mitchie said.

"You use that word a lot." Caitlyn said. "Ok, not the point."

"Duh, my mom ruined my family." Mitchie said.

"Does Shane know?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh dumbass jr, IDK." Mitchie said.

"What happened, you two were so close at the end of camp?" Caitlyn asked.

"He never called." Mitchie said. "Another reason men are dumbasses."

"Well, life sucks, wanna get some food?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure." Mitchie said.

They headed out of the cabin and up the road.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn hi." Tess said.

"Hi." They said together.

"Don't worry, I'm not that mean girl anymore." Tess said. "I so had an attitude change."

"Good to know." Mitchie said.

"Oh, this is my cousin Conner." Tess said. "It's his first year."

"Hi." Mitchie and Caitlyn said together.

"Hi." Conner said. "I hope we get to know each other better."

"All men suck." Mitchie said walking away.

"Bye." Caitlyn said running off to catch up with Mitchie.

When they entered the dining hall they grabbed food and sat down at their table.

"So, are you going to sing this year?" Caitlyn asked.

"IDK." Mitchie said.

"What's with the IM talk?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sorry, habit." Mitchie said. "I'm not sure if I want to sing."

"You have great voice shame to hide it." Barron said sitting down with Lola and Sander.

"Careful you two." Caitlyn said. "Mitchie's anti men right now."

"Why?" Barron asked. "Did one of my stupid fellow men break your heart?"

"No, one of the dumbasses got my mom pregnant." Mitchie said.

"What?" Lola said.

"Long story." Mitchie said. "Basically, my mom is pregnant, the father isn't my father and I am now the child of divorced parents."

"Ouch." Sander said. "I am in that type of family at home."

"It sucks." Mitchie said stabbing her chicken to hard and cracking the plate. "Just great."

Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh as Mitchie groaned.

"I'm going for a walk." Mitchie said.

She walked out of the dining hall and down the path to the docks. She sat down and dipped her feet in the water. She was lost in thought and didn't notice a tall black haired boy come up behind her.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here." Shane said.

Mitchie turned and glared at him.

"I didn't want to come back." She said slipping her shoes on and standing up.

"Oh, did mommy make you?" Shane asked.

"Yes." Mitchie said.

"Good." Shane said cracking a smile.

"Not good." Mitchie said. "I want to be so far away from here that I never see this damn camp again."

"Wow, what going on?" Shane asked.

"You never called." Mitchie stated.

"I did too." Shane said.

"No you didn't." Mitchie said.

"I did too." Shane said. "The number you gave me was disconnected."

"Damn it." Mitchie said kicking the post on the dock. "It must have happened when my dad moved out."

"Your dad moved out?" Shane asked.

"Do you not talk too your Uncle?" Mitchie asked.

"I've been on tour and haven't had time." Shane said.

"Well, let's see." Mitchie said as she started pacing. "You uncle or as I call him dumbass and my mom had an affair here at camp last summer. She told my dad and he moved out. He wanted to take me with him but my mom wouldn't let him. He moved back to New York without me. I haven't talked to him since then. Shortly after Christmas my mom told me she was in love with dumbass and he was going to live with us. And now she is six months pregnant." Mitchie said.

Shane didn't know what to say. He had been out of the loop with his family for most of the year. He was on tour and recording so much he figured if it was important someone would tell him.

"Mitchie, I don't know what to say." Shane said.

"What's left to say?" Mitchie said. "My life sucks and to top it all off, I was mad at you for something that was my fault."

"Well I forgive." Shane said smiling.

"Stop that." Mitchie said. "I want to be mad at men."

"Sorry not stopping." Shane said smiling bigger.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and started giggling.

"There she is." Shane said. "The girl I have been longing to see since we departed."

"I missed you." Mitchie said. "I made sure to catch all the news I could on you. Including some scoop about a hot girlfriend you have."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Shane said. "At least not yet."

"Well the scoop is that you said there wouldn't be a summer tour because you were jetting off to see a hot girl." Mitchie said.

"I am." Shane said stepping closer to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mitchie asked.

"Cause I want to kiss this hot girl I jetted off to see." Shane said placing his hands on her hips and pulling her flush to him.

"What if she doesn't want to kiss you?" Mitchie teased.

"I wouldn't force her." Shane said lowering his mouth to kiss her neck.

"Shane?" Mitchie said.

"Hmm?" Shane asked.

"Kiss me." Mitchie said pulling him up into a fierce kiss.

Shane returned the kiss and opened his mouth when her tongue begged for entrance. Mitchie ran her hands thought his hair and he moved his hands over her ass and then up her back and into her hair. As the kiss got deeper they heard food steps and pulled apart.

"Told you any man would love to run their hands though you hair." Caitlyn said. "Made up did we?" She was standing there with Nate, Jason, Lola, Sander, Andy and Barron.

"Yes." Mitchie said.

"Dude she's the one you jetted off to see?" Nate said.

"Yes Mitchie is the one I jetted off to see." Shane said.

"Brown wants to talk with all of you." Dee said coming over.

Shane took Mitchie's hand and they all walked to Brown's office. Jason knocked and they were called in right way.

"Good come in." Brown said. "We need to talk."

Connie was sitting in a chair kitting. She smiled when they all walked in.

"What do you want?" Mitchie asked.

"Well I am sure Mitchie had told you all about Connie and I. That we are together" Brown said.

"What?" Everyone but Mitchie, Caitlyn and Shane said.

"I guess she hasn't." Brown said.

"I unlike you don't advertise that my family was broken by a dumbass." Mitchie said.

"Oh, well I am sure everyone is going to figure it out sooner or later." Connie said.

"I would rather it be never and have me millions of miles away." Mitchie stated.

"Well, look you are all Mitchie's friends and I want you to know so if she needs help." Brown said.

"Does she look defenseless?" Sander asked.

"That's not what I mean." Brown said.

"No what dumbass mean is when the rest of camp finds out that the cooks daughter has a mom who got knocked up by the camp director and in the process of it all the dumbass destroyed her family and the relationships the daughter had with her parents. When they are start whispering and stuff, but you know what let them. As far as I'm concerned I don't give a damn." Mitchie stated.

Connie saw the pain in her daughter and wanted nothing more to hold her but she knew Mitchie wouldn't allow it. She had changed and wasn't her little girl anymore.

"I know what Mitchie's going through to a degree and all I can say is people who destroy lives like you should rot in hell." Sander said.

Brown was taken aback but all the hostility that seemed to fill the room.

"We got Mitchie's back." Barron said.

"Yeah." Lola said.

"Let's go." Caitlyn said. "I'm pretty two these two still have to find a way to ruin Mitchie's life more then they have."

Mitchie left and everyone left with her.

"I mean it, Mitchie." Barron said. "We got your back."

"Thanks." Mitchie said. "I just want to forget that mess and have fun. Anyone up for a beach party?"

"I'm in." Shane said.

Everyone ran off to change and met back at the beach. Shane brought a giant boom box out and they cranked it up. Mitchie tossed her towel and clothes away to reveal a two piece bikini that would make any man drool. She ran towards the water and jumped in. Everyone else fallowed and they had a great time. More of the camp joined them and more boom boxes were brought out and the sound got louder. Brown was going to stop it, but thought better of it.

"I've lost my camp." Brown said.

"She'll come around and so will everyone else." Connie said.

"You have more faith then I do." Brown said.

"I have too." Connie said. "I'm going to go start dinner."

Brown kissed her and she left to the kitchens.

"What's going on around here?" Dee asked.

"Total Teen Chaos." Brown said.

"Should be go stop the party?" Dee asked.

"Only if you want to be skinned alive." Brown said. "I am sure they would do it to me."

"What happened?" Dee asked.

"Love." Brown said.

"Well let's hope they're being safe and that it calms down soon." Dee said.

"I'm afraid my dear friend we are in for a summer like we've never seen." Brown said.

"Will it get that bad?" Dee asked.

"Let's just say they will push the limits like never before, so at dinner we will make sure they all know the rules." Brown said.

"Ok." Dee said. "I'm off to set up for opening night jam."

She left and Brown walked down to the beach. People were running, playing and having fun. He knew somehow he would have to find a way to control the chaos because if he didn't he would be in teen hell.

After several hours over playing in the water Mitchie was laying on her towel with Shane sucking on her neck.

"Are you marking me?" She asked.

"Yes." Shane said. "I am letting everyone know you are mine."

"I guess I can be yours." Mitchie said. "But hurry up and I am hungry again."

Shane smiled against her skin and stood up.

"Food." He said extending a hand to her.

Mitchie smiled and took his hand and got up.

"What's up?" Nate asked coming over with Caitlyn.

"Food." Caitlyn and Mitchie said together.

Everyone seemed to fallow them back to the dining hall. The swarmed the food and then found seats all over the dining hall. They had pushed several tables together and were sitting as a big group.

"So what's up with you two?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing much." Caitlyn said. "We just made out on the beach."

"Is he any good?" Mitchie asked.

"I've had better." Caitlyn teased.

"Hey." Nate said. "You said I was your first."

"Awe." Mitchie said. "So cute."

Caitlyn giggled and stole a French fry off her plate.

"Man, I can't wait until the jam tonight." Lola said. "I want to sing."

"What song are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

"It's called Flirt." Lola said.

"Cool." Mitchie said.

"Are you going to sing?" Shane asked.

"I don't know." Mitchie said.

"You should." Shane said. "I love hearing you sing."

"I might." Mitchie said. "I have some songs I am working on."

"Let's here." Jason said.

"Pop this in the boom box." Mitchie said pulling a CD out of her purse.

Jason popped it in and out blared Mitchie's voice.

Don't walk away like you always do  
This time  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been  
On my mind  
Ever since you left I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)  
I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

ooohh... eyeee...

Don't look at me that way  
I see it in your eyes  
Don't worry about me  
I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess  
Since you left  
And every time I see you  
It gets more and more intense

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

You were the only one I wanted  
And you were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that im in need of  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone would ring  
And I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you

(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back

Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
Get back  
Yeah!

Everyone was dancing and rocking out to Mitchie's song. When it ended everyone in the hall clapped and cheered.

"That rocked." Caitlyn said. "I'm glad that track worked.

"Me too." Mitchie said.

"Dude you can rock it." Jason said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said hitting his knuckles with hers.

"Man you got skills." Barron said.

Mitchie smiled and the next song came on. Everyone began dancing around Mitchie looked over at Shane.

"You're good." Shane said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said.

Shane pulled her into a kiss. Everyone continued to dance as the music continued while Mitchie and Shane sat making out not caring who was watching. The last song on the CD came on. It was slower and just Mitchie and the piano.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star?  
Even though it's seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be, yeah  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

"Wow." Was all Shane could say. "That was powerful."

"Thanks." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie I love your CD." Ella said.

"Well you an all buy a copy this fall when it comes out." Mitchie said.

"You got signed." Caitlyn said.

"Yep, got the letter in the mail this morning." Mitchie said. "Hollywood records is signing me and my producer."

"Wait, producer?" Caitlyn said.

"Yes, so are you coming all board?" Mitchie asked.

"Hell yeah." Caitlyn said.

"There is only one way to celebrate." Shane said.

"What's that?" Mitchie asked.

"This." Shane said leaning in and kissing her.

Mitchie returned his kiss and Caitlyn went off to find Nate. Moments later the music stopped and the PA system went on.

"Attention, Attention." Brown said. "Thank you all. Welcome to Camp Rock, before we begin tonight's Open Mic Jam, we need to go over some camp rules."

A groan went through the hall fallowed by a giggled from Mitchie because Shane was tickling her.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Torres attention please." Brown said.

Mitchie stood up and put her hand to her head.

"Aye, Aye dumbass." Mitchie said.

Everyone broke out in giggles and Mitchie sat back down on Shane's lap and they proceed to make out loudly through most of Brown's speech on rules.

"You two my office now." Brown said pulling Mitchie off Shane.

"Oh not the principals office." Mitchie said and everyone began laughing again.

When they reached the door Brown noticed Barron, Sander, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Peggy and Andy were fallowing them.

"We go where she goes." Barron said.

"Guys, wait here." Mitchie said. "I don't think he'll spank us, he saving that for you know who."

Shane doubled over laughing and Brown half dragged him to his office.

"Inside." He said sternly.

"Aye, Aye dumbass." Mitchie said doing what she did in the hall.

Shane was holding his side because he had been laugh of hard it hurt. He and Mitchie sat down on the couch while Brown paced back and forth.

"Do you think he's trying to drive us mad with his pacing." Mitchie asked.

"That or he's hoping will drop dead of boredom." Shane said.

The office door opened and Connie walked in.

"Michelle Elisabeth Carmen Maria Torres what were you thinking?" Connie demanded of her daughter. "You humiliated Brown in from of the whole camp."

"Better then tearing my family apart." Mitchie said. "What I do at camp this year wont compare to the pain he's caused me."

"Mitchie I didn't mean to fall for your mom." Brown said.

"Please." Mitchie said. "You think tonight was horrible just wait."

"What do you want Mitchie?' Brown asked.

"I want you to build a freaking time machine and go back and fix this mess you two made of my life. Bring me back my dad, my family, my life." Mitchie said.

"I can't." Brown said.

"Well then welcome to my hell." Mitchie said. "Try and stop me and things will get worse. If you didn't notice I can make this place camp or hell with a word."

"I owe these kids here a summer of music and fun." Brown said.

"I wont stop you from that." Mitchie said. "But those rules you want everyone to live by I wont. Neither will my friends. I will basically do what I want when I want."

"Michelle you can't do that." Connie said.

"Can and will." Mitchie said. "I am going to be living my own life now, childhood dreams of sugar, spice and everything nice are gone. I'm not a shy and scared little girl anymore."

"Fine." Brown said. "But you can't disrespect me like you did tonight."

"Aye, Aye dumbass." Mitchie said. "Let's go."

Shane left with Mitchie as Brown sunk to the couch knowing that he had destroyed a girl who was once the kindest and gentlest person the world could've known.

"What have I done?" Brown asked.

"What have we done?" Connie asked sitting next to him.

Both knew Mitchie was making choices she would never be able to come back from and she would never be the innocent little girl who once hid afraid to sing in from of people.

End Chapter One (Lyrics are from Demi's song 'Get Back' which will be on her debut album 'Don't Forget' which is on sale 9/23/08, so don't forget to get it. Lyrics for 'This Is Me' is from the Disney Movie Camp Rock and is the Acoustic version sung by Demi.)

* * *

**Ok, so you know what to do now right. Well if you don't let me fill you in. The button below, click it and review. Let me know what you think my story. Chantel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to ****zxMeghanxz****, ****ersy****, ****Ch3eSuS'x****, ****utmy123****, ****Rockergirluntil4ever****, ****MissDemetriaDevonne****, ****DiSnEyGiRl96**** for summiting reviews. Thanks to all who put me on story, chapter or author alerts. Please remember I have twisted the style, personalties and over all disneyness of camp rock. This is for mature readers please. Other wise enjoy and be sure to R&R. chantel**

* * *

Title: A Twist a Camp Rock

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: Written for pure fun and enjoyment, no harm meant.

Rating: Mature at time, other wise PG 15

Characters: Main cast of Disney's Camp Rock with my own twist on all.

Summary: An affair leads to hell at camp for Brown. Crossing Mitchie Torres might turn out to be the last thing on Earth you wanna do. Look for her and others to make life a living nightmare for all who stand against them.

A/N: So when sat down and to write, this story just came out and the more I wrote the more I laughed and loved it. I mean no disrespect to anyone. I hope you all enjoy this and review to let me know. Please don't hurt yourself laughing like I did. I didn't mean to fall off the bed. LOL.

**WARNING: PLEASE NOTE THAT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER DEAL WITH ADULT CONTENT. PLEASE BE MATURE ABOUT IT AND RESPECTFUL.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Why and Dreams

Mitchie and Shane reached the dining hall just in time to hear Lola sing. They danced along with everyone else and had a great time. When it was over most everyone headed to their bunks.

"So what did Brown want?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh to let me know I can't keep disrespecting the dumbass in from of the camp." Mitchie said.

"What did you say?" Nate asked.

"That I was going to do what I wanted when I wanted to other wise he'd be in for a different level of hell then he's in now." Mitchie said.

"You know we paid good money to be here." Conner said coming over.

"And?" Shane said.

"I didn't come to camp to see a show about family drama." Conner said. "You and your whore of a mother need too."

Conner didn't get the change to finish. Mitchie fist connect with his jaw and he fell to the ground.

"I may not be on good terms with my mom, but I won't let anyone call her that." Mitchie said.

"What's going on?" Tess said running in. "Conner?"

"That bitch punished me." Conner said getting up but regretted as Shane, Jason and Nate jumped on him.

Everyone got Shane, Nate and Jason off Conner who was lying on the floor moaning.

"What's going on here?" Brown asked walking in.

"They beat him up." Tess said.

"What?" Brown said. "Boy explain yourself."

"He called Mitchie a bitch." Jason said.

"Conner?" Brown said helping Conner up.

"I came to camp to learn not to be in the middle of some drama between you, this bitch and some whore…"

Mitchie's fist connected with his jaw again and he fell back down. She lowered herself to his level and lifted his chin to face he.

"I told you before, don't refer to my mom that way, you think this hurt, well next time you'll learn why girls have nails." Mitchie said standing up.

"Brown stop them." Tess said.

"Ok, you guys need to head to bed." Brown said.

"Whatever." Mitchie said taking Shane's hand and leaving with everyone else.

When they reached the girls cabin the boys said farewell and headed off to their cabin. Mitchie, and Caitlyn walked in and saw Lola sitting on her bed.

"What's going on?" Lola asked.

"Just a little teaching." Caitlyn said. "What have you been doing?"

"I got inspired to write this song and I had to put it down on paper." Lola said. "So who were you teaching?"

"Conner Tyler." Mitchie said coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Oh, what did he do?" Lola asked putting her song book down.

"He called my mom a whore." Mitchie said.

"He didn't." Lola said.

"He wont ever again." Mitchie said. "The boys ever taught him not to call me a bitch."

"He called you a bitch?" Lola said.

"I can handle it, but it was so hot to see the boys defending my honor." Mitchie said and they all laughed.

"Well I am off to sleep." Caitlyn said. "I am sure tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Night." Mitchie said climbing under her blankets.

"You don't mind if I finish writing?" Lola asked.

"Go for it." Caitlyn said.

"Have fun." Mitchie said turning on her I-pod and drifting off to Shane's voice.

Shane walked out onto the porch, it was about one in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He had fallen asleep having the hottest dream and woken up to take a cold shower. He kept playing the images in his mind of how Mitchie looked and how it felt to touch her. Shaking his head he decided to head down to the dock to cool off. Hell he would jump in if need be. He grabbed his guitar and walked down the path to the beach. When he got to the docks he saw someone already there, sitting on the edge with their feet in the water. He could hear her singing and knew it was Mitchie. He listened for a moment as she didn't notice him yet.

'Why did you have leave,

Why did you not take me,

Was I not good enough,

Did I not deserve your love,

I write out like this,

Dear daddy how did it,

Come to this, you're there and I am here,

Nothings like it used to be,

A little girl who sat upon your knee

Who listened as you used to sing

A voice I knew in my dreams,

The life we had is fading away from me

'Why did you have leave,

Why did you not take me,

Was I not good enough,

Did I not deserve your love,

At this point Mitchie was crying and Shane couldn't take it anymore. Walking over he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." Shane said.

Mitchie cried into his chest her heart was so broken and nothing was going to fix it.

"Mitchie why didn't you tell me you're in this much pain?" Shane asked.

"It's to hard to talk about." Mitchie said. "My life changed last summer and it makes me wish I never came here."

Shane looked hurt but knew she didn't mean him.

"I love that I got to meet you and my friends here, but Shane things happened here last year and if I could go back in time and change it I would. I want my life back, my mom, my dad, my family."

"I know you want your family but in a way you still have one." Shane said. "You got me."

"Shane you are so wonderful, but my heart feels so broken and I don't ever thing it is going to ever heal." Mitchie said.

"What if we invited you dad to final jam?" Shane said. "Maybe seeing him will help you."

"He left me Shane." Mitchie said.

"He didn't want to." Shane said. "I don't see how anyone would want to leave you."

"He's in New York." Mitchie said. "Across the country from me."

"Sometimes when something happens like this space is needed." Shane said. "From what you told me your father gave up everything to be with your mom, so maybe going back to New York he was trying to find out who he is now."

"Why didn't he take me?" Mitchie asked. "I would've moved."

"Maybe he didn't want you to give up your life like he did." Shane said.

"I would've." Mitchie said.

"Let's invite him." Shane said. "And you can write him a song and sing it at Final Jam."

"Ok." Mitchie said. "I'll write him a letter."

"Ok, and I'll arrange to get him here." Shane said.

"Thank you." Mitchie said kissing him. "You really are so amazing."

"You're the one who makes me amazing." Shane said leaning down and kissing her.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around her around his nexk and deepened the kiss. Shane pulled back and stood up.

"Ok, now I need to jump into the lake." Shane said.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"The reason I came down here." Shane said. "Was to cool off from this dream I had of you. A cold shower didn't help so I hope jumping in the lake will."

"You had a dream about me." Mitchie said standing up.

"Yeah." Shane said looking out at the water and not her.

"Tell me about it." Mitchie said.

"I can't." Shane said.

"Oh." Mitchie said.

"No, it's just hard to talk about it." Shane said.

"Oh." Mitchie said giggling. "Did you have a naughty dream about me?"

Shane looked down at the water and wanted the docks to open and swallow him whole right now.

"Shane?" Mitchie said.

"Yes, ok I did." Shane said going red.

He was afraid to look at Mitchie for fear that she would think he some jerk. But what happened next didn't expect. Mitchie turned him and moved his face so his eyes were looking in her eyes. Once she was sure he was looking at her she reached up with her hands and undid the buttons on his shirt. She slipped it off his shoulders and let it fall to the dock below. Smiling she ran her hands down his chest to the top of the pajama pants he had on. Hooking her hands in the top she slipped down his legs. Shane didn't know what to say but the feel of her hands on him made him lose all thoughts. Mitchie smiled at him and leaned in and kissed his chest slowly moving up to his lips. Shane placed his hands on her hips and lifted the tank she had on to reveal the red lace bra she was wearing. Tossing it aside he slid the pajama pants he had on down her legs and pulled her flush with him. Kissing her deeply she moaned into him and he turned her so he could kiss her neck and slowly undid the clasp on her bra. He slid the material down her shoulder and she let it fall to the dock below. She smiled up at him and turn to face him but she accidently bumped him and he fall into the lake with a loud splash. She giggled as he came up spitting water everywhere.

"What was that for?" Shane asked swimming to the docks.

"I didn't mean too." Mitchie said.

"Well come in." Shane said.

"Ok, stand back." Mitchie said and she walked back a few steps and then ran and jumped into the water. Coming up she saw Shane smiling at her. She smiled and swam over to him.

"So in this dream what did we do?" Mitchie asked moving her naked chest against his.

Shane was breathing deeply and wasn't sure of he should touch her. But Mitchie helped him by taking his hands and placing them on her hips. He smiled and as she leaned up and kissed him. "Do to me what you did to me in your dreams." She whispered in his ear.

Shane didn't know what had taken over him but he kissed deeply and pulled her flush to him. He placed his hands on her butt and lifted her so she was straddling his hips. He kissed down her neck and over the wet flesh of her upper chest. He moved back up and kissed her and began walking towards shore.

"We can't do this here." He said.

"Oh." Mitchie said feeling shy and covering herself.

"No, come with me." Shane said picking there things up and leading her down the beach a ways to a small cabin.

"What is this place?" Mitchie asked.

"Well when someone misbehaves at camp and can't be with the others they are sent here." Shane said opening the door and letting her in. There was a bed, dresser a few cabinets and desk. "Some times the adults use it as a get away, but Brown told me know one has been in here in ages." Shane said.

Mitchie smiled at him and sat on the bed.

"You know we don't have to do anything." Shane said.

"No, I want to." Mitchie said. "It's just I'm scared."

"Me too." Shane admitted. "I've never slept with anyone before."

"You're a…"

"Yes." Shane said cutting her off. "I told myself that I wanted to wait to find the right girl."

"Am I the right girl?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes." She said sitting next to her. "You are the right girl."

Mitchie smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"Wait one minute." Shane said getting up and opening one of the cabinets. He pulled out some candles and matches. Moving around the room he lit them making the room glow slightly scented. Mitch laid back on the bed watching him. He placed the matches back in the cabinets and turned on a old radio. The music coming out of it was soft jazz. Smiling he turned back and saw Mitchie watching his every move. Walking over he sat on the bed.

"I know I haven't seen you in forever, but I want you to know you are all I thought about over the last ten months." Shane said. "I have dreamed about you, I have written songs about you, I have wanted to just be there with you."

"I know." Mitchie said sitting up and kissing him.

Shane moved them so they were laying on the bed, him above her pressing his weight into her on all the rights spots. Mitchie felt him peal the wet panties she had on off and felt his lips kiss her thigh before moving back up her body. He was so attentive and sweet. She felt like she could just burst right now. He pealed his boxers off and moved to settled between her legs.

"Do you have?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes." Shane said pulling out the wrapper from his wallet in his pajamas. He cover himself and then kissed her. He didn't want her to be scared or anything. Slowly he slipped into her and he saw the tears escape her eyes. He was scared but she smiled up at him and kissed him letting him know she was ok. Slowly he began making love to her and it felt like both were completely what they had been missing for so long.

End Chapter Two

**

* * *

**

Ok, so you know what to do now right. Well if you don't let me fill you in. The button below, click it and review. Let me know what you think my story. Chantel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, sorry about forgetting about this story. See I have a million and one story ideas and I end up writing them all. Right now I am looking for the right person to read my ideas through and tell me what they think. But I got a request for an update so I hope you all like it. Things are going to get a lot deeper and darker as the story goes on. No more little miss nice girl. LOL. Enjoy Chantel**

* * *

Title: A Twist a Camp Rock

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: Written for pure fun and enjoyment, no harm meant.

Rating: Mature at time, other wise PG 15

Characters: Main cast of Disney's Camp Rock with my own twist on all.

Summary: An affair leads to hell at camp for Brown. Crossing Mitchie Torres might turn out to be the last thing on Earth you wanna do. Look for her and others to make life a living nightmare for all who stand against them.

A/N: So when sat down and to write, this story just came out and the more I wrote the more I laughed and loved it. I mean no disrespect to anyone. I hope you all enjoy this and review to let me know. Please don't hurt yourself laughing like I did. I didn't mean to fall off the bed. LOL.

* * *

Chapter Three: Fighting the World

"Shane we have to go back to camp now." Mitchie said watching the sun rise.

"I know." Shane said sitting behind her and enveloping her into his arms. "Do you regret what happened?"

"No." Mitchie said. "I liked that my first time was with you."

"Me too." Shane said leaning his wet head against hers. "But I have a problem."

"What's what?" Mitchie asked.

"Now that I have had you, I want more and I don't think I am going to be able to stop." Shane said.

"Well when you need me, slip me a note and I will meet you here." Mitchie said. "And I will do like wise."

"Oh, are you going to say you want more." Shane asked.

"Maybe." Mitchie teased. "If I don't find someone else first."

"So not funny." Shane said.

"Shane, I don't plan to be with anyone else." Mitchie said. "I think taking the step we took today is huge and I don't want to do it with anyone else."

"Me either." Shane said tilting her head and kissing her. "Is it too soon to say that I love you?"

"Not if you mean it." Mitchie said.

"I love you." Shane said kissing her deeply.

"I love you." Mitchie said looking him in the eyes. "And I'm starving."

"Ok, let's go get some breakfast." Shane said getting up and taking her with him.

Early risers were here and there eating and talking. Conner and Tess were sitting in the corner talking. Mitchie saw them and walked over.

"Excuse me." Mitchie said.

"What do you want?" Conner asked.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for hitting you, I know I shouldn't have." Mitchie said.

"Well I don't except it." Conner said.

"That's your choice." Mitchie said. "Have a nice summer."

She walked back to Shane and dished up food.

"Mitchie sweetie can I talk to you?" Connie asked.

"Sure." Mitchie said. "I'll be right back."

Shane took her tray and Mitchie walked to the kitchens with her mom.

"I wanted to let you know that Brown asked me to marry him last night." Connie said.

"I saw that coming." Mitchie said.

"Well I told him I had to talk to you first." Connie said.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, this means he will be a part of our family." Connie said.

"What family." Mitchie said. "My dad is New York and I am here."

"Mitchie, I love Brown and I want us to be a family. You, me, this baby and Brown."

"We can't be a family, we can never be a family again. I'm inviting dad to final jam and I am going back to New York with him. I will fight you if I have to, but I wont be a part of this family you envision." With that Mitchie walked out of the Kitchen and sat next to Shane who had been joined by Caitlyn, Nate, Lola and Jason.

"What's up?" Caitlyn asked.

"Looks like Shane and I are going to be cousins." Mitchie said.

Shane who had a mouth full of juice spit it all over Jason who jumped and fell over his set knocking him and Lola to the floor below.

"Ouch." Lola said getting up. "Way to go pop star."

"Sorry." Shane said helping Jason up. "Sorry."

"Dude, this is my favorite shirt." Jason said. "Now I have to shower and change."

Jason left the hall muttering about his shirt.

"Lola you ok?" Mitchie asked.

"I'll be fine." Lola said. "I'm going to go for a walk and hope the pain in my back goes away."

"I'm sorry." Shane said.

Lola left and Shane sat back down by Mitchie.

"So dumbass asked your mom to marry him did he?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure did." Mitchie said.

"Did she say yes?" Nate asked.

"She said something about not answering him until she talked to me, she talked to me so let them do whatever they want. I'm going to focus on music, friends and fun this summer." Mitchie said.

"Good." Shane said.

"Torres, Geller." Brown said coming over and handing them schedules. "See you in class."

Mitchie looked over her class and saw voice and song writing with Brown. Dance and Private vocals with Shane, private Guitar with Jason and private music production with Nate.

"Cool, you're my private lesson." Shane said.

"Let me see." Caitlyn said.

They swapped schedules and she saw they had all but the private class together.

"Private lessons in producing." Mitchie said. "With Nate."

"Cool." Shane said. "Nate's the leader of Connect 3, he knows all the tricks."

"I hope I learn lots." Caitlyn said handing Mitchie her schedule and taking hers.

"Shane, Nate these are your revised schedules." Brown said coming back over.

Both took theirs and looked them over.

"Private lessons most of the day, hip hop dance and assisting with advanced vocals." Shane said.

"Who are all your students?" Mitchie asked.

"Umm, Tess Tyler, Conner Tyler, Barron James, Lola Scott, Caitlyn Geller, Ella Smiths, Sander Lawyer, Peggy Dupree and Mitchie Torres." Shane said looking over the list.

"Wow." Mitchie said. "You're going to be busy."

"Shane, Nate I need to talk with you two." Brown said as Jason came back up. "Jason you too." He added.

The three fallowed Brown outside and Mitchie finished her breakfast.

"So I noticed someone bed wasn't slept in." Caitlyn said.

"It wasn't." Mitchie said.

"And where we're you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I need space with Shane." Mitchie said. "We were in the timeout cabin."

"Oh." Caitlyn said.

"Don't oh me." Mitchie said. "We're both old enough to make are own decisions."

"Did you two?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie was about to answer when Shane came storming in with Nate, Jason and Brown behind him.

"What's going on? "Mitchie asked when he reached her.

"My uncle is a dumbass." Shane said.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked. "Why are you all so upset?"

"Brown said it's against camp policy for staff to date campers." Nate said.

"Is there a policy on staff sleeping with married staff?" Mitchie asked.

"I can't change the rules." Brown said. "You know what will happen if any of you are caught."

He walked away and Mitchie picked up her bowl of fruit and threw it at him, hitting him in the back. He decided not to turn but Caitlyn picked up her bowl of oatmeal and threw it at him. It landed on his head causing everyone to laugh.

"That's it, you two my office now." Brown said turning to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Aye, Aye dumbass." Both said walking out the hall.

When they reached the office Brown ordered them into seats while he changed and cleaned up.

"Explain yourself." Brown said.

"Explain what?" Caitlyn asked.

"How a bowl of fruit and a bowl of oatmeal ended up on my head?" Brown said.

"Explain how my dad ended up in New York after you had an affair with my mom?" Mitchie said.

"Look this can't happen all summer." Brown said.

"Oh it can and will." Mitchie said. "Welcome to hell, let's see if you can survive."

"Oh and try to stop us from dating who we want." Caitlyn said. "You think oatmeal is bad that wont compare to what I can do."

"We don't fallow your rules remember." Mitchie said.

They stood up and walked out of the office and made it back to the dining hall. The group was sitting around waiting for them to come back.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"Hell at camp has been unleashed." Mitchie said.

"What's the plan?" Barron asked.

"I say we start with making this morning class a free for all. Let rock out." Mitchie said.

"What's do you have in mind?" Lola asked.

"I say we get all the campers down to the stage and have a singing contest to start the day." Caitlyn said.

"Ok, who will be the judges?" Sander asked.

"What about Connect 3." Nate said.

"Ok." Lola said. "Let's get to singing."

Everyone went down to the beach jam stage and took seats. Caitlyn explained what was going on and then the music got started. Tess even joined them going first singing 'Too Cool'. Soon everyone else fallowed and before they knew it was lunch time. When they reached the dining hall they saw all the staff standing in a line.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Brown asked.

"We've been rocking out." Nate said.

"You all have classes." Brown said.

"What are classes?" Mitchie asked acting dumb.

"Don't play games with me." Brown said. "You all have classes that you need to attend. After lunch I better see you all in classes or I will make camp hell."

"I'm so scared I'm shaking in my boots." Mitchie said walking past Brown and into the dining hall. She dished up and sat at her usual table with her friends.

"So what are we doing after lunch?" Caitlyn said.

"I say we go old school." Shane said. "Hide and seek."

Everyone laughed and Shane set about explaining how it would work.

"So you can hide anywhere around the camp and lake." Shane said. "If you are found you have to come back to the dining hall and wait for others to return. The last person found is the next seeker."

"What if we aren't found?" Nate asked.

"Why don't we do teams?" Mitchie said. "Two people work together to find everyone and if someone isn't found then the seekers stay the seeker."

"Sounds interesting." Shane said. "Who's in?"

"We are." Caitlyn said. "I haven't played hide and seek in ages."

"How do we choose pairs?" Lola asked.

"Well the last person found will just pick someone." Mitchie said. "For the first game I will be the seeker."

"Ok." Lola said.

Everyone else joined in and Mitchie picked Shane to be her partner.

"Ok, so you have five minutes to hide, after that we are coming after you." Shane said.

Everyone ran off and Shane set his stop watch.

"So where did this idea come from?" Mitchie asked.

"We used to play it when we went to camp here. It was so fun. That and captured the flag were so much fun." Shane said.

The timer went off and they headed out looking for everyone. It didn't take to long to find people. They checked the cabins, the lesson halls, the play area. They found Barron and Tess under one of the stages. Ella was with Sander on the roof of the singing hall. Nate was up a tree and was only given away by the falling debris from a squeal. Caitlyn was under the docks at the lake.

"Who's left?" Shane asked.

"Peggy and Andy." Mitchie said.

"I know." Shane said and they ran off to find them. They found a small meadow in the trees and sure enough there was Andy and Peggy making out.

"Found you." Mitchie said and they jumped a mile apart.

Shane and Mitchie fall over laughing as both came over red faced.

"You two are the seekers." Shane said.

They walked back to the dining hall where they found Brown and the staff.

"I want all of you in classes now." Brown said. "Or you're all going home tonight."

Everyone looked at Mitchie as she walked up to the group. She nodded and they all ran off to classes.

"Miss Torres you need to get to class to." Brown said.

Mitchie glared at him and walked away to get her things.

"Shane, Nate, Jason you are all instructors here and it is your job to enforce the rules, not help them break them." Brown said.

"Whatever." Shane said walking off to get to his lesson. When he arrived everyone was waiting for hip hop dance.

"Ok, lets get this down." Shane said and he went through the routine and in no time it was down and everyone was working on it.

"Ok, class is almost over so for the next lesson I want you to come up with a dance to perform in front of the class. It can be one that some one you've seen on tv or in a video, but try to make it your own too." Shane said. "You can go."

Everyone left the class save for Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Hey there." Shane said.

"Man, Brown knows how to ruin a good time." Caitlyn said.

"Why did you pick under the docks?" Mitchie asked.

"Figured you wouldn't think someone went into the water." Caitlyn said. "So where were Andy and Peggy?"

"In Hyden Meadow." Shane said.

"Making out." Mitchie said.

"Really?" Caitlyn said. "Who would've guessed."

"Me." Mitchie said. "Come on where you to busy making out with Nate on the beach at our beach party to see them dancing together?"

"I didn't notice." Caitlyn said blushing.

"You know, I've noticed the teenager in Nate come out since he met you." Shane said.

"What?" Caitlyn said.

"Nate's so goal driven, that I think at times he forgets he just 16 years old." Shane said.

"Well I plan to make him never want to grow up." Caitlyn said. "Speaking of Nate, I wanna find him class."

She ran off and Mitchie turned on the radio.

"Can I show you my dance now?" Mitchie asked moving her hips slowly.

"Sure." Shane said sitting down in a chair.

Mitchie moved around him lightly running her hands over him as she swayed to the music.

"Mitchie, if you don't stop I wont be able to think." Shane said.

"I don't want you to be able to breathe." Mitchie said moving over and locking the door and hit the lever to close all the blinds.

"I have another class." Shane said.

"It's a private lesson with me." Mitchie said. "We have two and a half hours to work on my vocals."

Shane smiled as Mitchie began removing her clothes and tossing them here and there.

"What if someone comes in?" Shane asked.

"I hope they enjoy the show." Mitchie said sitting on his lap in nothing but her panties and bra.

Shane placed his hand on her hips and drew her in for a heated and passionate kiss. One thing led to another and they were both naked on the floor making love like never before. It was intense and passionate. Mitchie racked her nails over Shane's back drawing blood as she climaxed and he fall on top of her.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's ok." Shane said. "I left the hugest hickey's on your neck."

"Love bites." Mitchie teased.

"Yep." Shane said kissing her again. "You aren't mad are you?"

"Not at all." Mitchie said. "I am proud to wear your mark."

"Good." Shane said pulling her to him for a heated kiss.

"How about we get some singing in?" Mitchie said. "I want to get my moneys worth."

"Ok." Shane said getting up and pulling Mitchie to her feet. Both dressed and Mitchie helped Shane clean his back and dress.

"It's just a few scratches, nothing that should leave any marks in the long run." Mitchie said.

"Cool." Shane said.

They sat down at the piano and began playing.

"This is real, This is me, I am exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light shine on me, Now I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I wanna be, This is me."

"I love that song." Shane said. "I have it on my I-pod from Final Jam last year. I listened to it all year hoping that when this summer came and I came back here that you would be here and I would finally have the voice I hear inside my head back."

"Am I still the voice you hear inside your head?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep, but we've now added some new sounds." Shane said.

Mitchie giggled and played out the rest of the song on the piano.

"You are good." Shane said.

"I know." Mitchie teased.

"So we have just a few minutes left, did you write to you're dad?"

"Not yet, I'm going tonight before I go to bed." Mitchie said.

"Good, I called and the plane ticket will be here tomorrow." Shane said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said. "I hope he comes, I miss him so much."

"I see that." Shane said. "We, were done, so how about I walk you back to your cabin."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

They left the lesson hall and we walking down the path when they spotted Brown and Dee talking.

"No, we're not doing a twilight jam tonight." Brown said. "These kids need to learn to respect me."

"We'll give him respect." Mitchie said. "Come on I got a plan and we are going to need help.

They reached the lesson hall where Nate was and found him making out with Caitlyn.

"Dude you need to lock this if you're doing that." Shane said.

Nate and Caitlyn jumped apart.

"Sorry it just sort of happened." Nate said.

"Just be mindful." Shane said.

"We got bigger problems, Brown is canceling Twilight Jam." Mitchie said.

"What?" Caitlyn said. "I was going to do some of my new beats."

"I have a plan." Mitchie said.

"Let's get the others and get on it." Caitlyn said.

Soon the rest of the gang was gathered in Mitchie's cabin and she filled them in on the plan.

"We need to keep them at dinner long enough." Mitchie said.

"I can do it." Jason said.

"I'll help him." Lola said.

"Then we need to let people know without letting Dumbass know." Mitchie said.

"We can do it." Ella said.

"Ok, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate and myself with handle the other part. We'll meet tonight like twilight jam was supposed to happen." Mitchie said. "I hate doing this to Dee and the others but we have to show Brown he can't push us around."

"I like it." Barron said. "Sander, Andy and I know where everything is so we'll gather it and meet you when it's time."

"Wont Brown notice if we're all not there?" Peggy asked.

"Yes, but see we will be there, just leaving at different times little by little." Mitchie said.

"It will work." Shane said. "We should get started so we are ready."

Everyone went off to do their part and soon the night was falling and things were beginning. Everyone met for dinner and Mitchie was the first to leave. In five minute settings several others were gone. Jason and Lola were talking to Connie and Brown about how they could help Mitchie not be so mad at them. Peggy and Ella were moving over the dining hall filling everyone in. Soon most knew the secret and ready for their part.

Shane, Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn met up with Barron, Sander and Andy were moving over the camp setting things up. They made it back into the dining hall for dessert and soon Brown called them to attention.

"Ok, so tonight Twilight Jam has been canceled." Brown said.

A grumble went around the room.

"After today's events I see no other choice, now off to your cabins, lights out will be at nine." Brown said.

Everyone rose muttering and left to their cabins.

"I want you lot to stay here." Brown said coming over to the group.

They sat and waited for the rest of the campers to clear out. Once they were gone Brown sat down at the head of the table and looked at them all.

"Look, I know you're going through a lot Mitchie, but these games can't keep going." Brown said. "What can I do to make you all just go with the flow?" Brown asked.

"I told you what you can do." Mitchie said. "Build a time machine and go back in time to when you ruined my life and stop it from happening."

"I can't do that, the events that have happened for a reason, I can't go back. All I can do is try to make this work. Your mom and I are getting married, we're going to be a family."

"No we're not." Mitchie stated standing up. "This family you're going to have with my mom will be with you, her and this baby she is carrying. This child will never know me, she will only ever her my mom talk about me or see pictures of me. She will never, ever know me and I'm ok with that. Go live your delusional life and leave mine alone."

"Mitchie this fighting isn't healthy." Brown said. "You need to let this anger and pain out."

"Ok." Mitchie said standing up and punching Brown square in the face sending him to the ground before walking out the door.

"I hope she got something out." Caitlyn said. "If I were you, I'd just take this as a warning and back off, keep pushing and who knows what she'll do."

"I'm ashamed to call you my uncle." Shane said. "I know Grandma would be so ashamed of you."

Shane left and everyone fallowed. Brown got off the floor and walked to his cabin, his eye blacking with every step.

"What happened to you?" Connie asked when Brown walked in.

"Mitchie punched me." Brown said. "I asked for it."

"She's a fighter." Connie said getting some ice for his eye.

"I didn't think she could punch so hard." Brown said.

"Mitchie learned to fight when she was young." Connie said. "She can do more damage then this black eye."

"Her anger isn't healthy, it can really hurt her." Brown said.

"We caused her anger." Connie said. "We can't make this better, if I let her go to New York with Steve it will be better. Maybe in time she will forgive us. Maybe for the baby sake she will."

"She doesn't want anything to do with this baby." Brown said. "She said tonight she will never be a part of her life."

"Their sisters, she will want to know her." Connie said. "I know she will."

"I hope you're right." Brown said. "Are you sure about letting her go?"

"I have no choice, I am going to lose my daughter if I don't." Connie said. "I will call Steve tonight and let him know. She can go home with him after Final Jam."

"Ok." Brown said.

About eleven that night load bangs could be heard. Brown got up from his bed and went to check the door, but found he couldn't open it. Seconds later the windows were locked and he and Connie were stuck inside.

"What's going on?" Connie asked.

"I don't know." Brown said.

They listened as the camp speakers went on.

"Twilight Jam is on, come down to the stage and show us what you got. Judging tonight events is Dee La Duke and Mitchie Torres, come ready to impress." Nate's voice sounded over the PA.

Cheers could be heard everywhere and soon load music was blasting through the night as Twilight Jam raged.

Lola's teamed with Jason and they won the Jam with her song Crazy Life. It was about 3 in the morning when everyone went to sleep awaiting a late wake up call.

End chapter Three

* * *

**_SNEAK PEAK_**

**_"I hate you, can't you see that." Mitchie screamed. "Just let me live my life who I want to and if you're smart you will."_**

**_"What does that mean?" Connie asked._**

**_"It means back off or I will do something you wont like." Mitchie said. "I'm not the same little you used to be able to con into eating her veggies."_**

**_"I don't like what you've become." Connie said. "You had such sweetness and passion in you."_**

**_"I had a reason for that, but it's gone now. My innocents is gone mom." Mitchie said b e fore walking out of the cabin._**

**_"I took her innocents." Connie said breaking down and crying on the floor._**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Twist a Camp Rock

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: Written for pure fun and enjoyment, no harm meant.

Rating: Mature at time, other wise PG 15

Characters: Main cast of Disney's Camp Rock with my own twist on all.

Summary: An affair leads to hell at camp for Brown. Crossing Mitchie Torres might turn out to be the last thing on Earth you wanna do. Look for her and others to make life a living nightmare for all who stand against them.

A/N: So when sat down and to write, this story just came out and the more I wrote the more I laughed and loved it. I mean no disrespect to anyone. I hope you all enjoy this and review to let me know. Please don't hurt yourself laughing like I did. I didn't mean to fall off the bed. LOL.

* * *

Chapter Three: Horrors at Camp

"Let us out of here." Brown banged on the door. "NOW."

"You left them in there all night?" Caitlyn asked.

"I forgot." Mitchie said. "I'll have Hector let them out after we all get to class."

Everyone ran off and Mitchie found Hector and told him what happened and he went to let them out.

"Ok, so now we are going to go over the routine from yesterday." Shane said. "Ella show us what you remember."

"Ok." Ella said happily and walked to the front of the room.

Shane pressed play on the stereo and she began moving around doing the routine.

"Turn it off." Brown ordered when he entered the cabin. "Everyone but Nate, Jason, Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Sander, Barron, Lola and Andy leave and return to your cabins now."

Those not needing to stay ran as fast as they could back to their cabins.

"You eleven campers have turned MY camp upside down." Brown said.

"You one dumbass turned MY life upside down." Mitchie said standing up.

"Sit down now." Brown said.

"No." Mitchie said.

"Michelle Elisabeth Carmen Maria Torres SIT down now!" Connie ordered.

Mitchie did as her mother ordered.

"Now last night was not acceptable." Brown said. "You locked me in my cabin and conned Dee into believing it was ok for her to have Twilight Jam. This is my camp and this is how things are going to go. You step out of line one more time you will all be going home and will not be allowed to return."

"Toe out of line, I'd like to go home now." Mitchie said.

"Shut it." Connie said.

"No." Mitchie said standing up with everyone behind her. "You think sending us home will hurt us, it wont."

"My parents will sue." Lola said.

"Ours too." Everyone spoke up.

"We will bash this camp so bad in the press, on the internet and in every way we can so you never get another camper again." Lola said. "All Mitchie did was give us what you said we could have and then took away."

"Fine you want to stay well then you are all off to time out cabins." Brown said. "Go pack now. It will not be any fun when it's just you in a cabin 24 hours a day."

"Oh we're scared now." Mitchie said. "Come on."

"No, I want a word with you." Connie said. "The rest of you out."

Everyone left and Brown stood back so Connie could do what she wanted.

SMACK

"What the hell?" Mitchie asked.

"I want my daughter back and you're going to give her back right now." Connie said. "This isn't you."

"YOU WANT YOUR DAUGHTER BACK, I WANT MY DAD BACK. I WANT MY MOM BACK. I WANT MY LIFE BACK." Mitchie screamed. "I don't get that so guess what you don't get her. She is gone forever, no more little miss nice girl."

"What have you done with the girl you used to be?" Connie asked. "This dark and angry girl needs to let the pain out and heal."

"NEVER!" Mitchie stated. "It's too late to go back, I'm not shy, quiet Mitchie anymore."

"Why can't you let the pain go?" Connie asked.

"Because it would mean I am accepting this life you've brought on me and I don't. I'm going to New York when this is over whither you like it or not. I will never ever see you again as long as you live. You will ask for me, but I will never come. I will never forgive you."

Mitchie walked over to Brown.

SMACK

"I can't smack her because she is my mom and she's pregnant, but you're free game." Mitchie said. "I hope you two live not so happily ever after." Mitchie said.

She walked over to the door and left without looking back. She reached her cabin and saw everyone standing there.

"What happened?" Shane asked rushing over. "Who hit you?"

"My mom." Mitchie said. "I'm ok, we need to pack and move."

"What?" Ella said.

"Trust me, things will go better." Mitchie said. "Go pack and act like this doesn't bother you."

"Ok." Lola said.

Everyone rushed off to pack and soon Brown was showing them to cabin that were set away from camp.

"Meal will be brought to you. You are not to leave your cabins." Brown said. "Since there aren't enough cabins for all you boys except for Shane in this cabin and all you girls except for Mitchie are in this one."

The boys walked into the cabin and the girls into there's.

"You two seem to cause trouble together, so Shane you are going up to cabin 64 and Mitchie you'll be in cabin 32." Brown said.

"Whatever." Mitchie said walking over to Shane and kissing him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll write a song for you." Shane said.

"I'll write two for you." Mitchie said.

She hugged him and whispered in his ear. _'Come to me please.'_ Before pulling back and walked to her cabin which was up the hill from the girls.

"I never thought I would have to punish my own staff." Brown said.

"I thought you were an uncle I could look up too." Shane said. "Guess we were both wrong."

He turned and headed up the road to his cabin.

"Brown this report just came in." Dee said coming up. "Hatchet Henry is on the lose."

"What?" Brown said.

"He escaped last night. He caused so many problems for the last camp that was here." Dee said. "What if he comes back?"

"We'll make sure the staff know and keep an eye out." Brown said.

"What's up with Mitchie?" Dee asked.

"She along with several other kids are being punished." Brown said. "Pay them no worry."

Mitchie got to her cabin and looked around. It was dusty and smelled of mold.

"I hate this place." Mitchie said.

"I do too." A man standing in the corner said.

"Who are you?" Mitchie asked.

"Your worst nightmare." He said before charging at Mitchie who screamed.

"What was that?" Dee asked.

"Mitchie being a drama queen more then likely." Brown said.

Caitlyn was standing by the window in her cabin heard Mitchie screamed and looked over at the other girls.

"Something is wrong." Caitlyn said.

"We can't leave." Ella said. "We're in enough trouble."

"I'm going." Caitlyn said.

"Me too." Lola said.

Both girls raced from the building and up the hill.

Mitchie screamed again and the man tackled her to the ground and held a bloody hatchet above her head.

A moment later the door burst open and Shane flew at the guy fallowed by Caitlyn and Lola.

"Go for help." Shane called to Mitchie.

She got up and ran down the hill.

"Help." She cried.

Brown and Dee looked over. Mitchie's clothes were covered in blood.

"What happened?" Brown asked running over.

"Man with a hatchet, Shane, Caitlyn and Lola up in my cabin, please go." Mitchie said winded.

Brown raced up the hill with several other staff members and saw Shane chocking the man. Rushing over the pulled him off and the man passed out. Aaron the grounds keeper checked and found a pulse.

"Where's Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"Down the hill with Dee." Brown said. "Are you guys ok?"

"He was hurting Mitchie." Caitlyn said.

"We had to help." Lola said.

"I need to see Mitchie." Shane said pushing Brown off him and running out the door.

Caitlyn and Lola fallowed.

"Mitchie." Shane said running over.

Mitchie broke loose of Dee and ran to him.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked.

"He got me on my arm and leg." Mitchie said.

"Ok, we need to get you to the doc." Shane said.

"I called 911, they are sending help." Dee said. "Doc is coming."

A man in a white coat was running over with several staff members including Connie.

Ella, Peggy and all the guys joined them.

"Oh my goodness." Nate said. "What happened."

"It's Hatchet Henry." Caitlyn said.

"Who?" Mitchie asked.

"He's a serial killer that once killed 23 campers back when this was Camp Topeka." Caitlyn said. "He was supposed to be locked away."

"He escaped." Dee said. "Last night they found he was missing."

"Well I guess he wasn't done with this camp." Mitchie said.

"Ok, give me some room." Doc said.

Everyone back up a little bit and he looked Mitchie over.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Connie asked.

"No, I'm bleeding to death here." Mitchie said. "Ouch."

"Sorry, we need to put pressure to the wounds." Doc said.

Brown ordered all the campers to the Dining Hall and sent Dee to watch over them.

"You're going to be ok." Shane said to Mitchie.

"I feel cold." Mitchie said.

"The ambulance is coming." Shane said.

"She's losing blood fast." Doc said.

"Well help her." Connie said.

"I can't do much." Doc said. "We need to call in a copter, she needs emergency flight to get help."

Right then an ambulance and several cops showed up.

Brown ran over and the cops ran up the hill and the ambulance rushed over to Mitchie.

"I'm the doctor here at Camp." Doc said. "She needs an emergency flight to St. Josephina."

"I'll call it in." One of the medics said rushing off.

"She's losing blood to fast for me to stop it." Doc said.

"I'll put an IV in and well get her on some meds." The other medic said setting things up.

"I don't like needles." Mitchie said.

"It's ok, I'm here." Shane said.

Mitchie looked away as the IV was placed in her arm and the drugs were given to here.

"Miss what is your name?" The medic asked.

"Mitchie Torres." Mitchie said.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 16." Mitchie said. "I'll be 17 in 13 days."

"Ok, we are getting you help, we need to move you so we can get you to the helicopter." He said.

"Ok." Mitchie said.

Shane lifted her up and set her on the stretcher they had waiting.

"I want Shane to come." Mitchie said.

"Ok Mitchie." The medic said.

"I'm her mother I am going." Connie said.

"We only have room for one." The medic said.

"I'm her mother." Connie said.

"She should go." Shane said.

"No." Mitchie said.

"It will be ok." Shane said. "You need to let your mom do this. I'll fallow in a car."

"Ok." Mitchie said.

Soon Mitchie and Connie were loaded in helicopter and were off.

"Let me go." A voice roared.

Everyone turned in time to see Hatchet Henry break away from the cops holding him. He didn't get to far as every cop pulled their gun and fired. He fell to the ground and after checking him they said he was dead.

"I can't believe it's over." Caitlyn said.

"How do you know about Hatchet Henry?" Nate asked.

"My sister was one of his victims." Caitlyn said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Back when this place was Camp Topeka my sister came here for camp." Caitlyn said. "Her name was Emily and I never got to meet her. I was born three days after she was killed. She was only sixteen when it happened."

"I had no clue." Brown said.

"My parents didn't want me to come here at first, but I found proof that Hatchet Henry was locked away and the camp had changed. They caved after a while." Caitlyn said.

"The name on the rocks." Lola said. "Emily Geller."

"That's her." Caitlyn said. "The rocks were placed there as a memorial for the 23 campers that lost their lives."

"She's right." Brown said. "When I bought the camp I learned everything. I didn't move those rocks because I knew it would be wrong."

"I need to get to Mitchie." Shane said.

"We want to come too." Barron said.

"Yeah." Caitlyn said.

"You are all cleared to go, but we will be by later to talk to you about what happened." One officer said.

"Ok." Shane said.

"Look I will take you all in the camp bus." Brown said. "Let me tell Dee."

He walked off and the other made their way to the bus.

"I can't believe I didn't help." Ella said.

"It's ok, you didn't know she was being attacked." Caitlyn said. "Shane how did you know?"

"I had this bad feeling. I doubled back behind the cabins and made my way through the woods. I reached the pouch seconds after she screamed and moments before you two." Shane said. "I didn't stop to think."

"That's a good thing." Nate said.

"Mitchie would be dead now if you did." Lola said. "You're a hero."

"I just want to get there already." Shane said.

"Ok, load in." Brown said opening the bus doors.

He got into the driver seat and soon they were making their way up the path from camp with a police escort. When they reached the hospital Brown found a spot and they all rushed in.

"Can I help you?" A nurse at the front desk asked.

"Mitchie Torres." Shane said.

"Are you family?" She asked.

"I'm her stepdad." Brown said.

"Ok, she's on the third floor, room 101." She said.

Everyone headed to the elevator and headed up as fast as they could. When they arrived on the floor Shane rushed past the nurse's station and into the room.

"Where's Mitchie?" Shane asked Connie who was sitting on a chair.

"She had to go get some stitches put in." Connie said. "She will be back soon."

She walked over and hugged Brown when the rest reached the room. Everyone somehow took a seat and waited for Mitchie to return.

"What's going to happen at Camp?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well Dee is explaining everything and if kids want to leave we will arrange it and if kids want to stay we will continue camp." Brown said.

"I meant with us?" Caitlyn said.

"Well we need to talk about it, once Mitchie is back here." Brown said. "Things can't go like they have been."

"You still don't get it." Barron said.

"He never will." Sander said.

"Explain it to me." Brown said.

"Mitchie was once this bright and colorful person, the only time we see that in her is when we are defying you and being teens." Caitlyn said.

"You two took that from her and it is saddest thing in the world. She has such passion and flair, but it's hidden away by this pain that the adults in her life caused. You two aren't the only ones to blame, but we can't blame her dad. He was hurt and confused and Mitchie knows this. You two don't seem to have any remorse about the matter and that's why we help Mitchie rebel and bring that passion she has to life." Lola said.

"I do it because I love her plain and simple." Shane said. "The old Mitchie and the new Mitchie."

Moments passed in silence and Mitchie was wheeled back into the room and moved to her bed.

"How is she?" Connie asked.

"Your daughter will need some time to recover but she will be fine." The doctor said.

"How long does she have to stay here?" Shane asked.

"If all looks good I will release her tomorrow." The doctor said before leaving.

"Shane?" Mitchie said her eyes fluttering open.

"I'm here." Shane said taking her hand and sitting next to her bed.

"I'm glad." Mitchie said. "Don't leave me."

"I wont." Shane said. "The doctor said you're going to be ok."

"What happened to that man who attacked me?" Mitchie asked.

"He's dead." Nate said. "He tried to escape and it was the only way to stop him."

"Good." Mitchie said. "Caitlyn are you ok?"

"I am now that you are." Caitlyn said hugging her. "I was so scared."

"Mitchie were sorry we didn't come running." Ella said.

"It's ok." Mitchie said.

"We didn't know what it was." Peggy said.

"I don't blame you." Mitchie said. "Brown heard me and told Dee I was just being a drama queen and to ignore me, I know if you would've felt something was wrong you would've came and helped me."

"In a heart beat." Ella said.

"I'm thirsty." Mitchie said.

"We'll see if we can get you a drink." Lola said.

She and Jason walked out of the room.

"You need anything else?" Sander asked.

"I'm good." Mitchie said. "Thanks for being here."

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Andy said.

Mitchie convinced everyone but Shane to go back to camp and rest. While they were watching a movie on the TV in her room her cell rang.

"Hello?" Mitchie said answering the phone.

"Mitchie it's daddy." Steve said.

"Daddy." Mitchie said.

"Sweetie I got you message, what's going on?" Steve asked.

"I'm in the hospital." Mitchie said.

"What? Why?" Steve asked.

"A mad man broke loose from prison and came to the camp. He was waiting in the cabin I was in and he attacked me." Mitchie said.

"What, are you ok?" Steve asked.

"He cut me really bad on my arm and leg. I have 150 stitches." Mitchie said tears forming in her eyes.

"Baby I am so sorry." Steve said. "Do you want me to come get you?"

"I want that more then anything but I have to finish some things first." Mitchie said. "You're coming to Final Jam right?"

"I am, I got your letter and the plane ticket." Steve said. "Baby I'm so sorry you got caught in this mess."

"I don't blame you." Mitchie said. "I just want you to come to Final Jam and then take me back with you."

"I will baby." Steve said. "Who's with you now?"

"My boyfriend Shane Gray." Mitchie said.

"The rock star?" Steve asked.

"Yes daddy." Mitchie said. "He's taking good care of me."

"Where's your mother?" Steve asked.

"She went back to camp." Mitchie said.

"She should be there with you." Steve said.

"I don't want her here." Mitchie said.

"Sweetie I know you're mad at your mom but you can't keep hating her. She is your mom." Steve said. "I know everything that has happened is horrible but she loves you and you love her."

"Daddy I can't forgive her, I wont." Mitchie said.

"Baby that choice is all yours." Steve said. "I think in time you will, but for now I want you to focus on getting better."

"I am." Mitchie said.

"Ok, baby you rest and I will call tomorrow." Steve said.

"Ok, I love you." Mitchie said.

"Love you too baby." Steve said.

Mitchie hung up and snuggled into Shane.

"You happy?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I missed hearing his voice." Mitchie said. "He's coming to Final Jam."

"That's good." Shane said.

"Shane I love you." Mitchie said.

"I love you too." Shane said looking in hers eyes before tipping his head and kissing her.

Mitchie went back to camp three days after being in the hospital. She was back in her cabin with Lola and Caitlyn. All was running smooth at camp and everyone was having a good time for now.

End Chapter Four

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS CHANTEL

SNEAK PEAK for chapter 5, couldn't fit it in to four so it will be in five.

"I hate you, can't you see that." Mitchie screamed. "Just let me live my life how I want to and if you're smart you will."

"What does that mean?" Connie asked.

"It means back off or I will do something you wont like." Mitchie said. "I'm not the same little girl you used to be able to con into eating her veggies."

"I don't like what you've become." Connie said. "You had such sweetness and passion in you."

"I had a reason for that, but it's gone now. My innocents is gone mom." Mitchie said before walking out of the cabin.

"I took her innocents." Connie said breaking down and crying on the floor.


End file.
